1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an a technical field of an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal light valve and the like, and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal projector, and the like.
2. Related Art
An electro-optical device, for example, an electro-optical panel such as a liquid crystal panel, and the like is mounted or housed in a mounting case, and is used as a light valve such as for a liquid crystal projector, and the like. For example, in JP-A-2005-134567, a reflective liquid crystal panel is fixed by a holding member integrally formed with a heat radiating member, from the opposite side of an incident plane where a light from a light source is incident.
However, in JP-A-2005-134567, a technical problem arises in that stress produced in the holding member is transmitted to a liquid crystal panel, whereby color irregularity occurs on the display image of the liquid crystal panel, and the display quality is reduced. For example, this primary electro-optical device attaches the holding member to a wall surface of an electric apparatus using a bolt, and the like when being attached to the electronic apparatus such as the liquid crystal projector, and the like. When the holding member is fastened by the bolt, distortion corresponding to the fastening force is generated in the holding member, thereby causing the occurrence of stress. Also, when heat exceeding the heat radiation performance of the heat radiating member is generated, the holding member may be deformed (that is, thermally expanded), thereby causing the occurrence of stress. When the stress is transmitted to the liquid crystal panel, the gap between substrates of the liquid crystal panel may be modified, whereby color irregularity may occur on the display image.